Heroes From Above: Black Storm
by James of Vale
Summary: This is the 3rd installment of my "Heroes From Above" series. Some evil demon has broken free of its bonds and begins it reign of chaos. How would the heroes rise up and counter this new darkness? Rated M for violence, and some adult themes.
1. Black Storm

Heroes From Above: Black Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the main plot of this story.

A/N: Hi Everyone, James of Vale here. removed "One Sweet Day", because of their policies, I will continue it some time later and post in elsewhere, and I will give my loyal readers e-mails to the new location. In the mean time, I have developed the story for a 3rd installment to my Heroes From Above Series. Enjoy the story! Note: To understand most of this story, read the first 2 stories of Heroes from Above. 

Chapter 1: Black Storm

Somewhere deep in the depths of the Earth, a dark demon struggled with her bonds. She was known as Blarina the malevolent. Blarina had been in the subterranean prison for over 4 millennia. Each day goes by and her malice and hatred of the world above grows stronger. As she struggled, she is constantly tormented by the memory of her fall from her dark throne and into the mess she is in now. She growled with loud fury, as she became frustrated again when her bonds did not budge.

_4000 years ago, Blarina was at the top of her domain shortly after Leonia's defeat many years ago by the hero. With the ruling balrog defeated, Blarina was able to summon her minions to rise up and defeat the weary human opposition. This was the tragic event that wiped the elves from the Earth forever. The last elf had died in sacrifice as she had tried desperately to make sure the lone hero escapes from the rapidly falling realms of the human occupation. Her sacrifice a success, the lone hero was able to escape to the safety of exile far from Blarina's reach. Twenty-five years had passed and the human slaves yearn for their savior. Just shortly in that time period, the hero returned, with newfound allies. Within a short time, the demon overseers were overrun, and Blarina cornered in her fortress. The hero used a mystic weapon and jammed it in the ground next to her, causing the fortress to begin crumbling. The hero's forces fled the vicinity of the fortress as it sank to the ground, imprisoning Blarina in the Earth. She has been in here ever since, unable to hear of the outside world's events._

But after 4000 years of struggling has weakened the bonds considerably. "_Those wretched humans will suffer my wrath once I break out of these accursed chains!"_ Blarina thought with so much malice that it helped weaken the bonds even more. The hero's imprisoning spell was fading rapidly now. With a shout of strength, Blarina pulled her right arm free and broke her other bonds. Once free, she looked up towards the ceiling of the cavern. With a single blink, the ceiling began to crumble as she cleared an opening for her comeback to the surface world. "Time to reclaim my empire!" She yelled as she jumped with insanely impossible strength, traversing the distance from her prison to the surface in no time. Leaping onto the surface, she used her dark magic and materialized a cloak around her. Hiding her demonic face, she explored the modern European countryside and made her way to the nearest source of living energy, a small village in Estonia. "I must restore my energy!" She muttered as she began walking towards the village, licking her lips in anticipation of tasting human flesh again.

That night, Brick was asleep in his bed. The heroic champions are now barely adults, at the tender age of 19. 3 years had passed since defeating Drakona, they have been living peacefully, only having to deal with the common duties of repelling monsters and defeating daily villains of the city of Townsville. The kids had just recently graduated from Pokey Oaks high school and were looking forward to a scholarship in Townsville University. Brick was having a nice dream when he suddenly felt something unpleasant and snapped awake in bed. "_That…I haven't felt a feeling like that since…"_ He thought when he felt the sensation again. "_I think something bad is happening in the world, that's beyond normal circumstances."_ He thought again, only to hear the voice of God again. "_You are correct my Son."_ Brick gasped when he heard the familiar almighty one's voice again as he was bathed in a shimmering light.

"_Open your eyes, champion."_ The Lord spoke, as Brick opened his eyes. He was alone in heaven. His companions were not by his side. "Lord. Why have you brought me here?" "_Because something has arisen. Something forgotten..."_ "Another dark villain, I assume?" The champion spoke before the Lord could finish. "_Ah, I knew you would be able to tell what is going to happen. You are wise enough to know, that evil never sleeps, and when there is evil, there will always be the need for heroes of good to fight it."_ Brick smiled and replied, "Well, I'm glad that me and my team's services will be needed again. So, what or whom are we dealing with, Lord?"

The Lord displayed something in front of Brick. It was a portrait of a demon and even more surprising to Brick, he noticed it was a female. "_Blarina, a succubus, one of the lesser demons who managed to claim power after the first defeat of Leonia. She was imprisoned in a cavern deep in the Earth some 4000 years ago. Until recently, that seal on her prison has weakened, and now she is loose on the Earth. She may appear weaker than Leonia and Drakona combined at the moment, but do not underestimate her. She is as cunning as a hundred billion foxes, so to speak. She is a very dangerous opponent._" Brick took a deep breath as he processed the information. _"Since breaking from her prison, we are unable to find her exactly, but she always leave destruction she caused in her wake in a particular manner. You will return now and inform your companions. Return to the cave and retrieve your equipment. Further information will be revealed to you when the time comes. Do you accept this new quest, champion?" _The Lord finished as Brick nodded. "_Then return home and get some rest. Tomorrow, you will embark to defeat this new villain."_

Brick closed his eyes as the bright shimmering light engulfed him again. When it faded, he found himself in his room once again. His brothers were still sound asleep. Brick went to bed, thinking about the new quest that he had just accepted. He fell asleep shortly and slept soundly until the next morning.

While at breakfast the next day, Brick remembered the previous night's events. "Blossom, call everyone to the conference room after Breakfast. I have some breaking news to inform everyone." He told his sweetheart as he poured milk into his bowl. She smiled, nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Sure." "_I swear…I'm gonna marry that girl in the future."_ He thought as a smile came to his face. He finished his cereal and went into the conference room, which was built in the Professor's lab after they had turned 18. It was to be used as a form of improved maturity and planning.

Buttercup groaned loudly as she hovered into the conference room, followed by Butch and Bubbles. Boomer was already seated at the desk, across from where Bubbles would seat. At the ends of the table, Brick and Blossom sat facing each other, flanked by their siblings. Butch took his seat and spoke up, "So what's up, Bro? Why did you call this meeting?" Brick smiled and said, "Because God spoke to me last night." Butch was drinking a glass of water as Brick gave his answer. Hearing about God made Butch spit his drink, spraying the liquid all over Buttercup and Bubbles. "Opps, sorry. What did you say, Bro? Did you say God has called you up last night?" He asked with great surprise.

Buttercup, her disgust forgotten and suddenly interested in what God had told Brick. "What did God say?" Blossom was also interested. "Is there something wrong?" Brick sighed and nodded. "We are summoned again. Evil has decided to strike again." With that, Brick told his companions about Blarina. They nodded as they processed the information. "Let's not waste any time! We need our equipment!" Boomer stressed as he stood up, feeling very eager to kick demonic butt again. Without a word, the kids flew towards Europe, towards the cave where they had stashed their weapons and equipment 3 years before.

Blarina approached the village and stayed on the ourskirts to observe the villagers. They were out doing their work in the daytime and Blarina walked into the safety of a dark barn and hid in the hay. "No use attacking in broad daylight, I'll wait till sunset." She spoke to herself as she lay hidden, brooding and thinking of a way to make a devastating comeback. "Yes, that spell would be perfect. I shall cover this part of the world in an eternal darkness, and my reign will be perfect. But first, I need energy from these villagers before I can cast it. _D'arovitas_!" Blarina cursed as she waited for her chance to strike.

Brick led the group as they approached the cave. Landing at the cave entrance, Brick stood in front of the rock seal blocking their way. Touching his hand to the stone gate, the stone began to glow red with his colors. After that, his companions followed, lighting up the stone in their respective colors. The gate rolled out of their way and they ventured inside. The boys smiled as the light from their swords glowed with bright energy. Each of the boys tugged tightly at the hilts and pulled the swords out easily. As the swords came out, multicolored light filled the room, revealing the compartments where the boys' shields and gauntlets were kept, as well as the girls' energy bracelets. Each of the heroes went over to their stored items and removed them from their compartments. Furnishing his shield, Brick smiled as he felt the familiar feeling of wielding the magnificent defensive item.

As the girls tightened their bracelets, they heard God speak to them. "_You will be pleased that I took the pleasure of re-issuing you your bows. They have been modified to accommodate the usage of your bracelets. Combined, the energy bows will do twice as much damage every time."_ Minutes later, Blossom noticed a cavern that wasn't there before revealed to them. The girls went inside and came back out a minute later, grinning as they carried the familiar bows in them. "Now this is what I'm talking about! Having the bracelets alone was not my idea of combating demons!" Buttercup said as she wielded her shiny lime green bow. It was glowing with power as the bracelet's presence empowered it.

The heroes flew out of the cave, headed back home to take care of Townsville, and yet they are ready to serve at any time when word of Blarina shows up. While they had left, the sun had begun to go down. When finally darkness came, Blarina came out of her hiding place. Going to the farmhouse near the barn, she went inside to see the Estonian farm family eating their supper. Before the father could inquire about her intrusion, she pulled back her cloak, revealing her demonic face. With a shout, she drove a dark energy bolt through the throat of the farmer. She then proceeded to finish off the rest of family, drawing their life force for energy.

After some time, the village has completely fallen to Blarina's attacks. "Now, the world will bow before me as I crush every defenses the humans put up! _D'ounis Vita Gon Para Das!"_ She shouted out the spell words as a dark glow enveloped her. Within moments, the glow erupted in a blast as a dark shockwave rocked the region, covering the area in an unholy darkness. "_D'arovitas! _Not enough energy to cover the whole world. But it will fall soon enough!_" _She cursed as she waited for the spell's effects to resolve.

In no time at all, the darkness in the region did its effect. The dead that Blarina has killed had risen up as loyal undead minions, while those buried in the cemeteries rose from their graves to obey their new master. The influence of the "black storm" was in full effect. Blarina began to feel the energy flow through her as the region began to transform, transferring the area's natural energy to her as the unholy storm converted more of the region. Halfway back, the heroes were informed of the release of the black storm. They changed course, flying close to each other as they flew towards the center of the storm, where they believe Blarina would be. The girls stayed close to the boys, incase a need to use the shields' abilities. The heroes are about to combat the new enemy, and yet they are still not sure what she was capable of. They could only hope that they will be well prepared to handle almost anything. 

A/N: Well, suspenseful ending for the first chapter. How will they react to Blarina's tactics? What is the full extent of herblack storm ability? Find out in the next exciting chapter, "Feeling rusty?" In the mean time, thanks for reading and have a good day.


	2. Feeling Rusty?

Heroes From Above: Black Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the main plot of this story.

A/N: Hi Everyone, James of Vale here. I have developed the story for a 3rd installment to my Heroes From Above Series. Enjoy the story! Note: To understand most of this story, read the first 2 stories of Heroes from Above. 

Chapter 2: "Feeling Rusty?"

Dark energies swirled around the eye of the black storm as the kids flew closer to the source of the darkness. "This is something I have never seen…" Brick muttered as he and his companions suddenly dodged a black lightning bolt that was being released from the storm entity itself at random targets. "Black lighting bolts, or more like energy bolts to me." Butch muttered as he dodged another bolt with his companions. "This new enemy sure does have ways of causing devastating damage!" Buttercup screamed as she narrowly dodged a bolt that flew above her head. "A little too devastating, I bet she is also taking cover some what." Brick said as he analyzed the situation.

"Power! I need more power!" The succubus, Blarina, yelled as she began massacring individual panicking villagers as they ran by her. "Pah! How stupid can these humans be?" She chuckled to herself as she slaughtered yet more villagers and consumed their life force. "I'll be good as new in no time…" She muttered when she suddenly felt the dull pain of feeling some of her controlled minions being struck down. "What? Those corpses I raised from the grave shouldn't be that easy to slaughter, what in the world…" She growled as she gritted her teeth when she felt the demise of yet another zombie. "Something more powerful than these pathetic humans is slaying my minions, I must see to it." She said as she began to walk towards the cemetery, her long, slender legs shining in the moonlight.

Brick screamed a battle cry as he beheaded yet another zombie. "Too easy!" He heard his brothers cheer as they too were kicking undead butt. The girls were a distance away from them, picking off zombies with their bows. Buttercup saw suddenly a pretty large looking zombie climbing out of a crude grave. "Man…look at the size of that guy…" She muttered as she pulled back the bowstring and took careful aim. She aimed for the earth below the zombie and waited. The bow attracted elemental energies to it as she waited for the bow to be fully charged.She let the bowstring fly, sending forth the dark green beam of energy into the soil. The earth erupted fiercely, knocking the huge zombie into oblivion as it was thrown back, several feet in the air, while the large chucks of earth that erupted beneath it had impaled various locations of its mangled undead body. "Nice!" Butch cheered as he gave a low whistle. "Thanks! I haven't done that in a while!" She said as she continued taking crack shots at other targets.

"Impressive!" an ominous feminine voice echoed in the shadows after the dust had cleared from Buttercup's special attack. Blarina walked into view under the moonlight. She had a dark cloak around her. Even though she was 4 millennia old, she still maintained a slim figure. After all, she is a succubus and this was her style of attack. She noticed that the heroes were merely just young adults, at about the tender age of 19. "_Interesting mortals…_" She thought as she surveyed her foes. She noticed 3 of them were boys. She let out an evil grin as she realized that she has some what of an advantage. "_Those girls…probably their companions…I'm more worried about them."_

Brick stepped forth and spoke, "You must be Blarina. Your filthy evil will not taint this world! Prepare for your defeat!" Brick then yelled a battle cry and rushed forth charging with his shield and sword raised. His brothers followed behind him as they rushed in to engage Blarina. Blossom watched with an unsettling feeling. "Something's going to go wrong." She muttered to herself quietly as she raised her bow and pulled the bowstrings. "_Nonetheless, she will not continue her darkness here. She appears to be a bit weaker than the foes we met in the past_." She thought as she noticed that her sisters followed suit and pulled their bowstrings.

Blarina chuckled as she noticed the charge. "_Men…so predictable."_ She let her cloak fall back, revealing a really revealing outfit. Her body was bearing enough features to drive even the most self-restrained men into madness. To complement her succubus abilities, she also concentrated on a spell, generating some sort of hypnotic on the men that were in view of the evil and yet spectacular sight. Unfortunate for the boys, they fell victim to her seducing abilities. Blarina used her index finger and did a few things around her outfit that drove the boys to their mental breaking point. Brick collapsed and shortly after began howling like a wolf before he was reduced to a heap, giggling and laughing madly on the floor. "_What is becoming of me? I love Blossom! Things shouldn't be like this! I must resist…no! I have not failed! No! I must not give in…" _Brick thought as he desperately tried to fight back the temptation. His brothers soon after began to collapse from their charge as Blarina smiled at what she has done. "_For some reason, they are still quite powerful inside, I can't make them turn over to my side, yet. But it is still a good advantage, stopping them in their tracks…"_ Blarina was suddenly interrupted as she felt the energy bolt hit her.

"You leave our boyfriends alone, you disgusting harlot!" Blossom said as she and her sisters fired volley after volley at Blarina. She was still too weak to deflect and the bolts rapidly drained her energy. Blarina noticed that the flow of energy from the black storm suddenly stopped flowing. She growled when she noticed that her concentration of maintaining the spell was disrupted. She also noticed that her grip over the boys were also failing. Being in too much pain, she used what left of her magic to cast a smoke blast around her, as she darted into the forest, to lick her wounds and fight another day.

The girls flew over to their lovers on the floor whom were reeling back and forth on the floor in sheer madness. Worse, they were also unable to speak or react for a while. "Brick! It's only her mind games! I am not mad at you!" Blossom pleaded to Brick to get him to snap out of it. She somehow knew that such a response would be needed when Brick does respond. But for a good amount of time, the boys seemed to be in some sort of mental pain. "Our boys are not ordinary boys, the seduction spell probably does more damage…" Bubbles said as she tried her best to calm Boomer down. "Sweetie…it's okay!" Boomer just howled in madness. "I don't think that was a wolf howl. I believe her spell generated unexpected results…" She said as she was concerned about Butch. "Yea. Brick…you'll be okay!" Blossom spoke as she tried to snap Brick out of it. He finally did a minute later, still a little shaken but not very sure what had happened. "What…what happened? I remember charging then…" Brick spoke when he suddenly stopped himself when he remembered succumbing to the seduction. "You did well. I believe it might turned you against us, but instead you decided to force yourself into a slight state of uselessness." Blossom said as she deduced what the spell did. Blossom then kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you were still loyal to me deep down!"

The kids flew home quickly while the girls were supporting the boys at their side. "_There's no telling what might be the after effects. We gotta be careful with the boys."_ Blossom thought as she looked at Brick with a loving look and concern. She wasn't mad at all that Brick had succumbed, but she was actually impressed that instead of betraying, he subconsciously chose being disabled then treachery. She also realized just how much difficult this new foe is. She is capable of defeating the boys before they could get to her. She felt they had lucked out when they managed to repel Blarina into the woods. "_We have to find a solution to the boys' weakness or we'll never win._"

Brick felt something deep down inside him was tainted. He had always suppressed such dark thoughts with ease before, but after the mental violation, he just began to break apart mentally, his will power weakened. He looked at Blossom then looked away. He always loved her as all healthy minded boys would, but now, he had some form of dirty thoughts in his mind that were beyond reasonable. He continued to fight against the temptation to do the unspeakable. As if she read his mind, she squeezed his hand with her supporting hand a little bit tighter, telling him that he'll be able to fight through it. She leaned in and kissed Brick on the lips and held him right then and there. They stopped in midair, as they embraced and had a little time to themselves.

"Why did we stop?" Brick asked as Blossom began to do a few things he never thought she would do. She began kissing his neck and embracing him tightly. Brick felt the surge of the tempting feelings flow through him as he resisted to fight back. He was getting a little aroused and yet something was not right. He shook his head again, yelled "_NO!"_ in his mind and he found himself opening his eyes and not being in an embrace with Blossom. They were once again in flight towards Townsville. She was still holding his hands and squeezing tightly. But she did not show the interaction of what she had appeared to be doing a moment ago. "Was that a delusion? Oh God, please remove this tainted thoughts from my mind! Show me a way to fight this!"

Blossom looked at her lover with concern. She noticed that he has closed his eyes for a moment and was shaking slightly uncontrollably. The next moment he stopped and looked around as though he did not believed his surroundings. "_Those after effects!__ What have you done to my sweetheart, Blarina?_" Blossom screamed out her thoughts as she saw the initial mental suffering Brick endured.

Buttercup noticed something very different was up with Butch. As time passed, she found him flying closer and closer to her in flight. She also noticed that he had a strange look on his face. She suddenly gasped when she felt him grab her from behind and heard him howling in utter madness like he did earlier. Buttercup panicked as she felt what he was doing. "No! Butch! Don't!" She screamed as she tried to fight out of his grip. She admitted to herself, it was a little arousing to see him with such an interest suddenly, but she knew it is not like him to behave like this all of a sudden. She finally managed to break free of his grip and she then slammed her fist into his face, hoping to knock him out. "Sorry about this, but you must be restrained!" She screamed with tears streaming out of her face. Butch suddenly screamed in pain as he began spiraling down towards the earth. Buttercup swooped down and caught him in her arms, while she began to weep a little. Butch opened his eyes and showed a look of fear over himself. "I don't know what's happening! What's happening to me?" He screamed over and over again as Buttercup tried to calm him and assure him that they will get to the bottom of this. Holding him, she flew quicker as the others watched the scene take place. Fearing for their own problems, the other girls flew faster, pulling their boyfriends with them.

Brick and his brothers were then put into a duranium reinforced chamber for the safety of their love ones. There was an reinforced observation window where the boys could talk to the girls and the Professor during their ordeal. 'We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise you!" Buttercup said as she pressed her hand on the window. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched her half insane boyfriend pressed his own palm against her hand on the window. "Please, hurry! I don't know what could have become of me in this state!"

The girls just watched their sweethearts through the observation window and tried to keep them company as the professor analyzed samples of their brain activity. Things weren't coming up at the moment. The family looked at one another with concern as they breathed out an exhausted sigh.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 2.Emotional stuff! Will the boys be able to fight off their madness? Please stay tuned for the next chapter, "Going in alone" coming soon! How will the girls handle the situation now? This story has been bumped from rated T to rated M for the increase of the content to visualize the situation.


	3. Going in Alone

Heroes From Above: Black Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the main plot of this story.

A/N: Hi Everyone, James of Vale here. I have developed the story for a 3rd installment to my Heroes From Above Series. Enjoy the story! Note: To understand most of this story, read the first 2 stories of Heroes from Above. 

Chapter 3: Going in Alone

Blossom paced around her room as she began thinking about their dilemma. "What are we going to do?" She pondered as she thought back at what had happened. "The boys are incapacitated…in such an embarrassing way!" She yelled in frustration as she punched a hole in the wall. "You alright up there, Sweetie?" Professor's voice was heard from downstairs. "Yea, I'm ok…just a little frustrated, Professor!" She replied as she paced back and forth again. "Is there a way for the boys to try and help us? What kind of spells did she use on them anyway?"

She suddenly recalled the book of mythology that she had read on her free time with Brick. She flew to it and remarkably enough, there was an article about demons similar to Blarina. "Ah ha! I think she's a succubus, hmmm let's see here…oh I see…" She muttered as she gained more information about succubus traits. "Succubus are female demons whom have the power to seduce male victims to their will, while female victims are impervious to their dark magic. However, the females should be careful about the counterpart to a succubus, an Incubus…" Blossom read out loud from the passage with interest. "Hmmm…if she attempts to summon her counterparts as comrades, then we're doomed."

Suddenly a voice spoke to Blossom. "_Correct…it is an incubus that you should worry about, but it is also whom you should seek. Even though a female is vulnerable to an incubus own powers, the incubus can offer ways to make males impervious to succubus influences…"_ The voice of God explained. "But, Lord! If we go find an incubus, it'll seduce us!" "_Not unless you bear these…I have concentrated a tremendous amount of holy energy into these tags and crests. They are only strong enough to go against lesser incubus and succubus demons…unfortunately, the boys will not be able to wear these as they already infected. Find an incubus, gain his secret to cure your companions, and then apply the immunity. Soon enough, if you succeed, the boys will be cured and impervious to Blarina's wretched ideals."_ The voice of the Lord said as, 6 necklaces that looked like special lockets attached to a gold chain, appeared in front of her.

They hovered in the air for a few moments. Blossom nodded and grabbed the pink locket and put the chain around her neck. The locket itself then morphed to some sort of crystal dog tag bearing an ancient symbol. Watching in awe, she took it off to see the dog tag morph back to the locket. She repeated the on and off process to see the cool effects. She then gripped the other tags and hovered down stairs to give distribute them.

The professor locked the boys' tags and crest lockets inside a titanium safe while the girls donned theirs. Knowing it be a while before the boys could wear them, they rather have the artifacts kept safe as they continue with their quest. The girls suddenly felt some form of energy flow through them as their tags began to float as they pointed towards a direction in the sky. "I think we have found an incubus…" Blossom said as she picked up her bow. She had decided about something and decided to strap her long bow to her back while she wielded Brick's sword and shield. Interestingly, she was able to wield it just as well as Brick can, except she was only half as powerful as him with it. The other girls donned their counterparts close combats weapons as well. They then flew towards the location that they needed to go.

Blarina was polishing her blade while she was thinking about a plan to defeat the new enemies she had faced. Knowing the women were her most worthy opponents, she must watch out for them. Suddenly she felt a tingle flowing through her spine. "Yes, that was good…I see my spells are working deep into the boys' psychological minds." She complimented herself in a sinister tone. She caught eye of a human villager who had stumbled on the chaos and destruction of his native village. Seeing it in ruins the human had collapsed on his knees and was weeping silently. "This human is weakened emotionally…I can make use out of him." She then morphed her appearance a little to resemble a human woman. She crept up behind him, ready to ensnarl him in her control.

The human looked behind when a finger tapped him on the shoulder. He saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Deep down, a certain desire of lust began to well up emotionally, getting close to his breaking point. The woman laughed in a seductive way, moaning in delight as she did her persuasion. The human was close to giving up his defenses when Blarina suddenly changed back to her succubus form, scaring the human and arousing him further at the same time. At the peak of her attack power, she struck and impaled her blade deep into the man's neck, killing him instantly as blood gushed out of the gaping wound. Licking the blood off the blade, she then began to absorb some of the escaping energies from the corpse, regaining some of the lost energy.

Blossom followed the feeling as she pushed onward with her sisters. Coming close to the suspected dwelling of an ancient incubus, she pointed down to the location as she dove for it, her sisters following behind. Blossom arrived and signaled her sisters to lay low as they observed the demon in his dwelling. He had a lovely young woman lying on a stone table. She was completely naked except for a thin, flimsy cloth that covered her chest and lower area. The woman looked like she was already dead as there was a huge bite wound on her right arm and several other areas on her body. The Incubus looked like he had just finished with his dinner. The girls cringed at the image of the unfortunate victim as they continued to observe the incubus. The incubus was doing some form of self-arousing to the sight of the corpse. The girls then got disgusted and pulled out their bows, firing a warning shot right above the demon's head. The demon whirled around as he then felt a 3 energy bolts hit him in the legs and abdomen. The incubus doubled over as it clutched to its bleeding wounds.

Assured that the demon is crippled for the moment, Blossom and her sisters approached. Taking Brick's sword out of its scabbard, she laid the sword's edge at the demon's throat, while she threatened that she will cut it if he didn't obey their commands. The demon smiled as his eyes began to glow. But to the demon's dismay, Blossom's tag glowed pink and neutralized his abilities. "I take it you mean business then…" The demon muttered as he suddenly began to feel fear that this might be the last of his rampaging days. "Yes…we want to know the secret to being impervious to succubus's and the cure to their mind games!" Buttercup demanded as she placed the tip of her sword at his private area. The incubus quipped as he took a gulp and answered. "But I don't teach it! I don't have the means of teaching…" He stopped short when he winced as Buttercup cut a gash into his inner thigh. "Tell us then!" She barked.

Bubbles looked out the dwelling as she looked back at her two sisters interrogating the incubus. Seeing another demon that looked just like the incubus, she fired her bow at its chest and legs. The other demon collapsed to the ground as she rushed over and positioned her bow over his head. "Ah, that's my roommate." The first incubus answered with a gulp. "You demons have roommates?" Blossom asked with a curious smirk but then refocus on her goal. "Tell us how to learn these secrets?" "I am honestly saying, me and my roommate can't help you…" The demon then flinched as Blossom raised her sword to prepare to do a chop. "But we can tell you where to seek those who can!" The demon yelled out quickly, hoping to escape death."

So the incubus roommates answered their interrogators and told them about the Soul Stone Incubus order. They told them that they know the secret to the abilities. Blossom smiled at the information and then said, "Well, thank you for your cooperation…" She said as she winked to her sisters. The two other girls crowded around each of the demons. "You won't see us again." Blossom said as she and her sisters raised their swords high. "Wait! Don't…" The demons both muttered as the blades came down on their necks, chopping their heads clean off, splattering greenish demon blood all over the cave dwelling. "Ewww, but it was fun. No wonder the boys love to do this!" Buttercup muttered as she wiped the blood off the sword with a cloth. The girls then flew towards the nearest dwelling of an member of the order of Soul Stone Incubuses.

Brick was lying in his cot inside the cell as he tried to go back to sleep. He was constantly bombarded by the images Blarina has burned into his mind. "Get out of my head!" He screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat for the 20th time. His brothers were also going through similar dilemmas. Brick jumped off the bed and ran to a wall, slamming in his fist repeatedly as he yelled, "Stop messing with me…get out of my…HEAD!" "Boys? Are you ok?" Professor's worried voice was heard on the intercom. "Yea, we're ok…Brick is just having the same problem as before. Is there a sedative you can administer to us? Some sort of sleep drug?" Butch asked as he watched his brother with concern. Butch was going through similar bouts with his infected mind as well, but he was quite able to suppress it nicely. "Some sort of medication to distract his thoughts? To calm him?" The professor inquired. Brick this time muttered out two words before going back to his bout with the madness. "Yes! Please!" The professor then had the drug placed in a glass of milk and handed it into the cell through a compartment. Brick took it and downed the drink in a minute, his mind suddenly calming down a moment later and he had about a little bit of peace. "It will not do you any damage, just keep it under a controlled dosage, Brick. Let me know when it fades." The professor said as he then returned to his work on analyzing the boys' behaviors.

Blossom flew quicker than her sisters and arrived at the scene of one of the members of the order. They broke into the member's dwelling and engaged him. He put up a slightly good defense during the surprise attack but was eventually overcome and threatened. "One false move, and you can say good bye to your "charm" jewels." Buttercup snorted sinisterly while she aimed her bow at the target. "Why are you even trying…we won't reveal…" The incubus muttered with hatred as Buttercup pulled her bow string back a little. Eventually, the incubus spoke out his information, telling the girls about what they must do. The girls then killed him after they got the information to maintain the element of surprise.

"We need to go to their library facilities and steal one of those tomes." Bubbles said as she summed up what they needed to do. The girls nodded simultaneously and once again took flight towards their new destination. Not knowing what they will face, the girls hoped that they could overcome anything that comes in the way, for the sake of their boyfriends. So far, the girls were doing good. They just hope they can find that tome at the next location they are heading to.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 3! Great things are starting to accumulate. How will the girls learn the secret? Can they find the tome? Find out in the next chapter: "The Tome of Darkness" In the mean time, have a nice day.


	4. The Tome of Darkness

Heroes From Above: Black Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the main plot of this story.

A/N: Hi again everyone. Sorry it took a while to create this story, I was taking a much needed vacation. So, here's chapter 4! Enjoy and please review! 

Chapter 4: The Tome of Darkness

Blossom flew quicker as her sisters followed suit. The girls had been flying for about an hour towards the Order of the Incubi base of operations. As they flew, they discussed a plan to carry out their mission. "Well, how do we know what book we want?" Buttercup asked as she flew and kept a look out for any sort of aerial hostiles around them. "Yea, can we read ancient demon texts?" Bubbles added. "I believe we will find it, I can feel it. Our Lord's will is becoming clearer. "Well, whatever it is we gotta do, I hope it will succeed." Buttercup replied with a sigh. The 3 girls flew faster towards their destination.

Blarina was sitting in a makeshift throne room that some of her recently acquired minions had built for her. "Kind of small, but nice and cozy." The succubus said with a snarl. Every once in a while she would feel the sensations coming from the after effects of her seduction on the boys. "That is really good, I can feel their temptation and pain. Delicious." Blarina began to think of a plan to shackle the world in her chains of power and dominance. She knew she has to somehow go around the girls as she knows for sure that they are immune to her abilities, which make them much more difficult. "After all, they're still women, how much stronger can they be?" She asked out loud with a sinister laugh. She kept on laughing sinisterly for the next few minutes.

Blossom closed in on the target with their sisters. "The Citadel, just like those incubi said." She muttered as she directed her sisters to keep an eye out as they flew into the area. It looked like a stone tower, somewhat reminding Blossom of the description of the tower of Isengard from the Lord of the Rings. "It looks almost like the tower that Tolkien had illustrated." She muttered as she looked for an opening with her sisters. "Should we slow down and try some stealth?" Buttercup asked a moment later, noticing the incubi guards that still patrol the tower walls. "It's the freaking 21st century, and they still have guards like the old days!" Buttercup said with a scoff. "Well, hey, they're isolated from the rest of the world. They probably still keep to their traditions." Bubbles suggested. They were about to discuss more when Blossom gave them the order to shush as she dived for cover behind a big rock.

"From our source, the tome of darkness is heavily guarded and probably in a booby trapped room. I don't know, but I don't want to risk having it relocated due to our cover being blown." Blossom said as she scouted for a weakness. "_There may be something that may be of some use, my daughters."_ The girls suddenly hear the voice of the Lord as 3 medallions appeared in their hands. "_Wear it around your neck, along with the incubi immunity amulet. Concentrate on the medallion, it will grant you some chance to be unseen by the enemy. Break your concentration, and you might be discovered. Good luck."_

The girls nodded to each other and concentrated. Eventually, they noticed that a slightly transparent barrier covered them. They also noticed that each other began to become transparent with the barrier. Only a faint glow of their corresponding colors appeared in their place to indicate their position. Upon further inspection, Blossom noticed that even with the faint glow, the enemies couldn't see them. "I guess the glow is for us to locate one another." With that, the 3 girls slowly advanced towards the tower walls, hovering over it slowly, passed a guard or two and into the inner courtyards. As they flew over the walls, Buttercup had stopped to fool around with a guard. She smacked him upside the head and quickly zipped out of the area to prevent the irritated incubi from picking up her scent.

"Can't you be serious?" Blossom whispered with a sigh as she waited with Bubbles at the side gate into the tower for Buttercup. Coming closer, Buttercup replied with a snort, "sorry, I couldn't resist." Blossom rolled her eyes and broke the lock with her eye beams and opened the door. The three of them hovered inside and reading the carvings on the walls, located the library. "It's in the highest point of the tower." Bubbles muttered as she summed up on the prediction. The three of them then located the spiraling staircase and slowly hovered to the top.

At the library, they found a single incubus, much bigger than the others, looking at an single tome. When Blossom squinted to read the cover, she smiled when she found what they were looking for. She developed a plan and prepared to carry it out with her sisters. They advanced a bit, only to stop in their place when they saw the demon look towards their way and smiled sinisterly. He got up and read out a passage out of the tome. "_Blara Isna, Kooma Batis, Kooroom, Batak!"_ The girls could not react when the barrier was suddenly shattered and their amulets of immunity began to lose its luster. "You think you can sneak past my men and steal this tome?" He bellowed as the girls tried to look away from his seductive eyes.

With every word, the girls rocked with weakness as the incubus lord approached them. Without much warning, he snatched up Buttercup and looked at her. "So rough, and yet so smooth." The demon spoke its poison as Buttercup struggled to resist the inevitable. Her sisters were equally crippled as the demon began to slip a hand under Buttercup's clothing. He groped her, bringing her closer to giving in. The cold touch on her warm skin made her shiver all over as she felt a finger trail around her sacred innocence. He began to tear a rip or two on her clothing when Bubbles knew she must do something all they will all be raped and unable to complete their mission. She used all her will power to let out a loud sonic scream, shattering glass orbs and beakers as the incubus dropped Buttercup on the floor and covered its ears in pain. With the poison words halted, the girls reacted at once, taking their bows and shooting the demon in the heart.

The demon vaporized and was left a smoldering carcass as the girls collected themselves. "You okay, Bcup?" Blossom asked as she held her shaken sister. "Yea…yeah. I almost lost my virginity back there didn't I?" "Well, you're alright now. We're alright now, thanks to Bubbles." "Well, that was too close." Buttercup said, her usual cockiness now long gone. She was getting a little paranoid that the guards will charge in here any minute. Blossom picked up the tome and shook her head a little bit as the dark energies tried to overcome her upon touching the tome. "My, that is some strong shit." Buttercup said as she saw the dark energy flow around her sister. "Well, I've held. They can't corrupt us. Let's go."

The three girls zipped out the open window of the tower and spun around, charging their bows as they targeted the base of the tower. "Well, we got what we want, so let's rid the world of them." Blossom said as she charged her bow to full power, along with her sisters. The fury of the elements raged around the tower. Lightning struck and rain poured without end, drowning and electrocuting many of the incubi panicking. The earth shook as the elements of fire and earth combined to form lava pools and sink holes, pulling everything that crossed their path and consuming them in molten rock and fire. Particularly, the tower itself crumbled into the burning earth as the girls fired their bows into the area, unleashing their elemental fury upon the citadel.

They left the citadel a smoking ruin as they flew back towards Townsville, to decipher the secret of the tome. As they flew, they hoped that it would be the cure to the Boys' madness. "Brick, don't worry. You'll be normal soon enough." Blossom whispered to herself as she flew, with a tear running down her cheek.

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is somewhat short, but I just don't feel like the events that are to happen should be in a different chapter. I thank you again for waiting patiently and please review. Have a good day! Chapter 5: "Cured to some extent" will be posted soon.


	5. Cured to Some Extent

Heroes From Above: Black Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the main plot of this story.

A/N: Hi again everyone. I hoped you are ready, because Chapter 5 is a new twist of events! 

Chapter 5: Cured to Some Extent

Blossom smiled a little as she and her sisters neared Townsville. Feeling a little dizzy, she gritted her teeth as she held out a little longer to prevent the tome from corrupting her. The will power training that Brick had taught her paid off. She was probably the best candidate for carrying the tome back among her sisters. Arriving quickly at the house, Blossom flew into the lab as her sisters followed her. "Professor! Move out of the way!" She cried as she flew past the professor and stood in front of the protective glass in front of the boys. Looking at them once, she took a deep breath and opened the book, looking through thousands of vivid memories as hundreds of its previous owners' memory and fates purged through her mind. For sure, Blossom would never been the same that day.

"Blossom, what are you doing?" Brick screamed at her as he watched her become more and more disturbed. Suddenly, Brick couldn't respond as he felt a surge of energy flow through his brain as he saw Blossom started reading out a passage. For a brief second, he noticed a strange dark wisp leaving his body as well as his brothers and through the protective glass and into the book that Blossom was holding. In the next instant, Blossom dropped the book and passed out. It took Brick a while to get back his control when he noticed that the voices in his head stopped. He got up and was then clear about what Blossom had done. He told the professor to open the door. "We're alright now. I can't hear those voices. Blossom cured us!"

The professor looked uneasy as he looked towards the other girls. They nodded and he opened the door, allowing the boys to rush out and embrace the girls. Brick quickly rushed to Blossom and held her as she slowly regained consciousness. She looked at his eyes as she smiled with relief. They kissed briefly as the two held each other carefully. Blossom was shaken with what she had seen and experienced, but she wasn't scarred for life. From what she has read, she knew the tome will only get worse if it is allowed to exist. Taking Brick's sword, she handed it to him. "Careful, you're still a little weak, but you'll recover. Why not banish Blarina's dark seduction and some other forms of evil by destroying that book." She said as he took the sword with a smile. His grip shaky, he raised the sword above his head and prepared to swing.

The tip of the sword glowed with a bright light that was not present before. He swung, unleashing holy energy that effectively disintegrated the book to ashes. With that done, he felt a rush of a hundred trapped souls leave the area as the tome ceased to exist. Putting down his sword, Brick then carried Blossom in his arms and he carried her to their room. His brothers followed them, holding on to their girlfriends' hands as they hovered after their brother.

Brick laid Blossom on the bed and then laid down next to her. Covering them with the covers, he then held her waist as he fell asleep. After several sleepless hours trying to fight back the voices, it was good to get some sleep at last. Their siblings went to their own rooms and went to bed with their respective lovers. Blossom just smiled at how peaceful and comfortable Brick is feeling after the ordeal was over. She knew however, things are just getting started, but at least they can afford to sleep for the night.

Brick was the first to wake the next morning as he slowly slid himself out of bed and making sure not to wake Blossom. He walked into the hall and went in the bathroom. As he was splashing water on his face, he stopped to look at his face. It still had the black rings under his eyelid that symbolized his sleepless ordeal the night before. But they were fading. Besides that, he felt refreshed. But deep down, he knew his will power was still recovering. It was far from returning to normal, at least the major problem was removed.

He stepped out of the bathroom and took a look in the bedroom. Blossom was still asleep. He saw how beautiful she looked in the bed. Some dirty thoughts entered his mind, but that was about all that came to mind. He didn't feel the urge to carry forth his lusty desires. "At least I have some will power again. I guess this is just the after effect of having such an experience. Well, it's perfectly natural to think of something sexy about my girlfriend once in a while anyway." He then sighed and walked back into the hall and hovered down into the lab. "Need to go train, catch up on what I lost during that…breach of my defenses."

Stepping into the lab, the Rowdyruff boy took his sword off the weapon rack, which recognized his palm and voice as it unlocked the security bar. Drawing the sword and equipping the shield, the boy hovered into the danger grid and spoke. "Computer, run training program: Brick 5, mental and physical training." Within a few seconds, the computer complied and ran the program, and a prompt appeared inquiring Brick about the type of setting he would like to train around. "Forest by desert, with a river through it." Brick said as the program created the arena for him.

A monster appeared before him and began to attack him with a hypnotic attack. Striking quickly, he killed the monster before it can strike. "Computer, add this monster into the monster queue for the next 10 regenerations, and increase his hypnotic attack's effectiveness to level 9." Brick commanded as he saw the next monster respawn and attack him. Feeling the force of the increased difficulty, Brick resisted the mental disability and charged forward, swinging and slicing through it. "Computer, increase the hypnotic ability by one level after each consecutive kill I make."

Brick killed the next monster and faced the new foe that was to come. With each one, he felt a slight increase of the monster's psychic ability. "Increase monster queue by 25 more now. Increasing monster's skin toughness by 2 levels every consecutive kill." Brick said again, as he was now able to get a good mental workout as well as being able to swing and slash harder, to penetrate the ever thickening hides.

About an hour later, after killing the last monster in the queue, Brick stumbled out of the danger grid, feeling satisfied with his training. The last monster's attack felt almost as strong as the distractions that Blarina could muster. He was able to resist it quite well to some extent. And it now seemed, that Brick can slice a rock in half with the sword, yet so lightly that it seemed that he is only swinging the sword with two fingers. Putting the sword back into its holder, he hovered out of the lab and went to the couch to take a nap.

Blossom hovered out of the bedroom some time later, yawning as she smelt the fresh morning air. Stumbling on Brick in the living room, she found him sleeping there peacefully. She also noticed at a sudden bulge in his biceps. "He's been training. Aww, he must be exhausted." She muttered as she got close to him and snuggled up to him as she felt his soft breathing on her face. Just then, he began to stir and saw her eyes right infront of him. He was a little surprised but then he looked at the clock. It was 9 AM, about 3 hours since he completed his training. "Good morning, how was training?" She asked him. He was surprised at how observant she was. "Great." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. Holding her close to him, the two of them kissed for a while. Blossom got up to cook breakfast for the family as Brick sat straight up on the couch and planned about what will they do about Blarina.

Butch and Buttercup walked down the stairs hand in hand and into the dining room. They had a wide grin on their faces that made their older siblings look at them with bewilderment. "Why are you guys so happy this morning?" Brick asked as the two of them got into their seats at the dining table. "We had some 'fun' last night." Butch said with a smirk. Buttercup clobbered him playfully as she tried to punish him for telling the truth. "Well, I got kinda turned on." Buttercup said in defense. The two older siblings just dropped their jaws in surprise as they shook their heads. "Man." "Remember what Boomer said some years ago when we thought we beat the girls? 'Running like little chicken'?" Brick stated. "If he found out, he would probably say, 'Doing it like little rabbits' to you!" He finished a moment later, just in time as Bubbles and Boomer hovered down the stairs, holding each other's hands. They were happy, but not as much as the raven haired duo. "Don't tell me, you too?" Blossom asked as she sighed. "What?" Boomer asked innocently, as he and Bubbles had no idea what they meant.

"At least those two are not out of control." Brick whispered into Blossom's ear as he helped her serve breakfast. The heroes had breakfast and then proceeded to the conference room to plan out their attack. Tracking down Blarina's whereabouts from satellite surveillance photographs, based on the kind of damage expected that Blarina would do, they tracked her amassing a force of undead warriors near the border of Germany. "Germany, that place is constantly assailed by undead now." Blossom said with a sigh. "Well, let's hit her hard before she can figure out what's wrong." Butch and buttercup said simultaneously. With that, they grabbed their equipment and said goodbye to the professor. He wished them luck and told them to be careful.

Flying at near light speeds, the kids arrived the far side of Poland and prepared to assault Blarina from the rear. "Bitch is going to die…bitch is going to die…" Butch kept muttering in a sing-song manner as they drew closer. As they flew in the sky, the leaders caught sight of the army and Blarina below. The undead and the succubus was lying low as they waited for the perfect time to attack Germany. Brick held up his hand, letting it drop in a hand signal as he shouted the commands. "Fireteam, fire upon their position, suppress those undead, me and the assault team will finish them off and engage Blarina!" Apparently, the boys have developed modern military squad based combat techniques to their plans. The boys dove for the enemies as the girls rained fire at the enemies below.

Zombies and undead warriors of all sorts alike suffered from the energy blows from the girls' bows. The ones who can shoot back were too distracted with taking cover that they couldn't fire upon the girls and the boys. The boys quickly landed and decimated the undead that attacked them as they stumbled and charged at them in all fashions. Brick caught sight of Blarina and charged. She looked at him in surprise to see him not reeling back in torture. However, she did notice him gritting his teeth and trying to focus as he was charging.

"He's building an resistance. How nice…well it's going to fail." She muttered as she concentrated harder as she prepared for the attack. She noticed the other two boys charging as well, but they seemed to be having a little bit more trouble focusing than their older brother. The two boys were two distracted to notice when Blarina commanded two zombie warriors to stand in their way. The zombies were able to smack the boys upside the head as they ran into them. "There leaves only one…" She could not finish as she suddenly lost sight of Brick. "Where'd he go?" She pondered as she turned around, only to receive a hard slash across her chest. She doubled over and held her bleeding chest as her spell weakened a little.

Brick grinned as the mental trouble lessened a bit. "Time to die, you vile bitch." Brick said as he swung his sword again. Blarina unsheathed her sword and parried his weapon. Using some mental distractions, Blarina and Brick dueled with their weapons as the others continued to keep the zombies busy. "Take this, and this! This is for the pain you caused me!" Brick said as he feigned a vertical slash to her head and just as she was about to parry, he changed his attack and slashed her abdomen horizontally. "Well, I had no choice, you were meddling in my plans!" She growled as she struck back, clipping a 2 inch long cut on Brick's shoulder. The wound burned with dark energy. Gritting his teeth, Brick struck again. "Well, too bad. You'll never see your plans come true!" He scoffed.

Blossom noticed what Brick was doing and decided to help a little. Taking her bow and asking her sisters to cover her in pouring attacks on the zombies, she took aim at Blarina and shot a high charged energy bolt at her. The bolt struck Blarina hard, just hard enough to stun her long enough for Brick to do a roundhouse slash with his sword, and then completed with a thrust into her abdomen. The demon stumbled backwards as she tried to comprehend what Brick had done.

Holding his sword at her neck, Brick prepared to decapitate her head. The succubus used her last urge of strength and stabbed Brick in the foot hard with her sword and rolled away as Brick was distracted by the pain. Holding her stomach, the demon limped away, summoning some of her zombies and undead minions to cover her escape. She threw on her cloak and then vanished from sight. Brick held his bleeding foot and waited for it to regenerate slowly. He watched Blarina escape and gritted his teeth in annoyance. The vile demon had managed to escape his grasp. "Well, we'll track her down. She's mortally wounded, we'll track her down."

The kids finished off the last of the undead and flew back to Townsville. "At least we prevented a possible invasion of Germany." Blossom said as she watched Brick worriedly as she noticed that the cut on his arm was taking a while to heal. She sighed a relief when it suddenly healed up completely as a glow of bright light engulfed the wound. "_He was poisoned by Blarina's dark blade, even though he wasn't aware."_ The kids heard the Lord's voice as they flew. "_Good work on thwarting Blarina's plans today, but I'm afraid she might be forced to turn to a last resort. A solution that she might take may be the most dangerous thing of all. When you return home, you will be briefed on what we think she might do."_

The kids nodded and returned home, wondering in their minds just what Blarina may be forced to turn to as a last resort. They hope whatever she decides, they will be able to stop her.

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. What will Blarina do? How will the boys and girls react to it? Find out in the next chapter, Chapter 6: "The Stones." In the mean time, please review and have a nice day.


	6. The Stones

Heroes From Above: Black Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the main plot of this story.

A/N: Hi again everyone. I hope I didn't kept you waiting too long. Here is the much anticipated chapter 6! Enjoy! 

Chapter 6: The Stones

The heroes finally arrived safely back at their suburban home in Townsville when they heard from the Lord again. They sat down and listened as they heard what the Lord was going to say. Brick pondered what the Lord would say before he heard the message. "What is Blarina planning?" He whispered when the Voice suddenly spoke again.

_"We are afraid, that Blarina may have given up on her well planned schemes and has chosen to take the ultimatum of her plans. If her plans are not going too well, she has the tendency to be rash and choose a solution that is very drastic. We have already seen something similar before, several millenia ago, when the hero that defeated her last had foiled her plans." _The voice spoke as an image suddenly appeared in front of the heroes.

"_This, my children, is one of the Darashianish stones. These stones are scattered all over the earth. If you remember the nature of the Ab'dendrielina stone, think of the same magnitude and threat located in far more places than just where the Ab'dendrielina was situated. The Darashianish stones, like the Ab'dendrielina stone, are stones that house great energies of the earth that can very well shatter and destroy the world completely if misused. However, unlike the Ab'dendrielina, these stones are somewhat a foundation for the earth. The Ab'dendrielina was a stone that protects the very planet from corruption from the forces of evil. These stones, once destroyed, would wipe all life from the surface from the earth, whether you are a demon or an angelic warrior."_

"Has Blarina gone mad?" Brick asked with immediate concern as he pieced together what Blarina is planning. "_Not entirely. It's it very difficult to do, but I fear she has developed a way to corrupt the stones while destroying it, leaving the corpses for her undead control."_ "So you mean, after the destruction of the stones and Armageddon passes, she'll take control of the world without much of a fight, that's it?" Butch yelled with an outburst as he couldn't believe that their foe would proceed with such a plan. "_We're afraid this will be the case. You 6 alone cannot handle the job, as Blarina is rapidly gathering the last of her forces to lead a charge towards the stones locations and destroy them. I'm Afraid, that I have to assign each of you with a battalion of angelic warriors. Blarina has assigned 4 supreme commanders that will lead separate parties towards the individual stones and finish the job. Blarina has assigned one personal commander, which may be a very tough opponent to fight, considered he is just a subordinate. Here are your assignments. Your battalions await you when you are ready. We wish you the very best of luck, heroes."_

Brick sighed as the voice faded and a parchment appeared in front of each of them. The kids took their respective parchments and read their assignments to a battalion of what it seems to be angelic knights, warriors and the like. "I'm going to like this." Butch said as he looked over the battalion that he gets to command. Brick looked over his and noticed he will be working with Blossom on this one, while they both will be chasing Blarina personally on her path of destruction. "_It pains me to set this decision, but you and Blossom will go together to stop Blarina, alone. She is the most dangerous threat, and probably the quickest. The more stones destroyed, the earth gets a little bit more unstable and some casualties before the 'big one' could occur, so hurry!"_ A note from the lord was written at the bottom of his parchment.

The heroes each said goodbye to the professor and to each other as they prepared to move out with their teams. "Be careful Bubbles. I will come back and aid your side once my mission to dispose of one of Blarina's commanders." Boomer said with tearful eyes as he and Bubbles kissed. The 4 heroes smiled and nodded towards their leaders and parted with their teams, all taking flight and flying towards their individual directions.

Brick and Blossom were the last of the heroes that remained in Townsville as they prepared to go after Blarina's tail. "Well, sweet cheeks, stay close, I don't want you hurt in battle." He said with a chuckle as he kissed her gently before taking her hand and moving to their battalions. "Well, do you think we'll do well commanding an army?" "of course we will. We're both leaders!" Brick said with a chuckle as the angelic knight that greeted him gave him an heroic salute. "Let's fly!" The two of them said with a yell as they took off to the east, heading for the beaches of Normandy. It is ironic, that such a battle would be most likely fought in one of the most famous battlefields on the planet.

Meanwhile, Butch was inching closer to Brazil with his detachment of troops. Just as they flew, a red beam shot up from the surface and hit one of the angelic warriors that flew next to him. Butch noticed that the beaches near Rio de Janeiro were already taken by one of Blarina's generals. "Sir, the forces of Denas have established a strong and formidable beach defense directly below of us. If we charge straight through, we will take heavy casualties." One of the angel aides advised Butch. "But aren't we far more superior than the enemy?" Butch asked. "We are, but we are still not invulnerable. The struggle to vanquish evil is no longer as easy as it seems, my fearless leader, we must take caution."

Butch's strike force retreated out of range as Butch thought of an attack plan. "Send in the scouts, I want to know as much information about the enemy placement and strongholds." Butch then quickly flew around the ranks, inspecting his airborne army, taking note of their abilities. "_All of these warriors are like me, capable of taking to the skies and coming back to the ground at will. That could prove as a good tactic, since we all can easily out maneuver any enemy on the ground. But they do have plenty of what seems to be similar to those ancient AA guns back in World War 2. Anti-air is definitely not a good thing."_ Just as Butch thought, the scouts returned. "Sir, the enemy has aligned beach defenses along the entire coast. We have no choice but to charge their lines. We have scoured and the best place to attack would be around the western coastline. There is enough cover for our troops to march through and break the weak defenses there." Butch then nodded and looked towards the spot. Indeed, it was the ideal location to attack. "Alright. So be it. Prepare the forces, we'll fly westward, pass the spot, and then turn around and dive towards it, going east. That should keep us out of range of the majority of the indirect defenses. Once all the troops have landed, charge ashore, leaving none alive. Break the line and immediately secure that hill right there!" Butch commanded as he pointed to his men. Taking out his sword, he led the charge. "For the light!"

Butch followed through with his plan as several angels followed him up close as the remainder of the battalion followed behind as fast as they could. With a shout, Butch weaved in and out of the demonic energy beams fired from turrets on the ground. He landed in the water a few feet from the enemy line and charged through the water, while his comrades landed behind him. The demon archers primed their bows and fired their flaming arrows, only to be deflected by his shield. Butch did a round house slash and eliminated about most of the opponents around him as he broke the line and held his position, killing and clearing the area for his troops to secure the area.

Within minutes, the rest of the enemy line tried to reform to face the new threat. Butch charged up the hill to one of the firing positions and cleared the energy beam turret nest on the top. He watched the other turrets fire towards his troops on the foot of the hill and had an idea. Manning the turret, he aimed the weapon at the enemy turrets and opened fire. The beam itself was quite powerful that it was able to pierce through the protective armor on the enemy turret and kill the operator. Taking aim and firing crack shot after another, Butch eventually make quick work of the enemy turrets in the area. Targeting the enemy line, he began massacring dozen of demon warriors as his men clashed to secure the area behind the enemy line and flank them.

Butch fought hard and long over the beaches, clearing the enemy of the beach defenses and eventually setting up a beachhead. After the battle was over, Butch ensured that his casualties were taken care of as he paid attention to the rest of the battle. Much of Brazil had already fallen. Tomorrow, his forces will be marching into the jungle, to hopefully find the stone before the General, Denas could succeed.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 7 will be much longer and much more epic for Butch's front. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 7: "Fighting by the Amazon."


	7. Fighting by the Amazon

Heroes From Above: Black Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the main plot of this story.

A/N: Hi again everyone. I hope I didn't kept you waiting too long. Here is the much anticipated chapter 7! Enjoy! 

Chapter 7: Fighting by the Amazon

Butch slept lightly on the second day of the invasion. Brazil isn't really a safe place to sleep right now. Before dawn, he woke up and roused up his troops for the march into the jungle. Before the charge, herallied his forces, saying his words of encouragement. "Those demons, we fought them all the way from the beachfront to the jungles. Now they after something so precious, so hardcore, that they are scrambling over themselves to get it. I don't care if it is our Lord's 'Anti-Son of a Bitch device' or a giant rock, we are not going to let them have it! What we going to let them have is a gut full of angelic whoopass and a pool of their own blood to drown in! Am I'm right, warriors?"

The angel warriors roared with equal encouragement as they muttered, "Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Mmhmm, damn right I am. Now move out!" With that Butch charged into the jungle line with his sword pointed as he led the charge. The swarm of angels flocked into the Jungle, eager to banish the demons to hell.

General Denas was fast approaching the temple storing the stone in Brazil. "Master! Hostile forces! They have overwhelmed the beach and are now moving into the jungle! What shall we do?" "Hold them off you imbecil!" The demonic general roared as he kicked his subordinate in the gut for being an idiot. "Rally the reserves! Gather a defense line to cover our flank!"

Butch could see several demonic cannon emplacements ahead. They began to fire as soon as he and the other warriors got close. Explosions started going off in the jungle as those cannons fired like mortar. Butch jumped into the air and landed on one of the cannon emplacements, swinging his sword around, he slashed and killed several demons. Looking to his side, he watched one of the other cannons swing around to aim at him. "_They actually willing to fire upon their own position to get rid of me…I've got an idea."_ Butch thought. He jumped just as the other cannons fired and watched the cannon emplacement below get destroyed as well as some demons. He proceeded by leapfrogging between cannons, knocking them out himself or having them perform friendly fire upon themselves.

The demon legion prepared itself for the onslaught, arming themselves with various demon rifles and demon blades of various monstrous sizes. A lesser legion commander screamed in a demonic tongue as they were told to hold their line against the angelic attackers. The demon gunmen aimed their rifles and fired rays of dark energy at the angels, killing several warriors with precision.

Butch secured the closest cannon emplacement to the legion and rotated the cannon around. He fired a shell, blowing up the demonic ranks. They began to turn their attention to him, as some of their warriors disobeyed their commanders' orders and charged at his position. The riflemen began to fire upon him. "Attack!" Butch ordered his men as they all swarmed at the demon line. Firing shell after shell from the cannon, he softened up and crushed the attacking demons. Using the energy of his element, he critically damaged the enemy line. Picking up a demon's rifle, he dropped to a prone position and began picking off demon by demon as the warriors clashed.

General Denas watched the formidable opponent pick off his forces as his legions fought against the opposing forces. "Send the reserves to secure the stone in the temple. I'll deal with this human and will return shortly." Denas said as he prepared to engage Butch on the field of battle. The demon champion leapt into the air and landed next to Butch, taking out his blade and proceeded to swing at the young hero.

Butch sidestepped and proceeded to return the attack. The demons stood aside as Butch and Denas fought in a duel. Butch locked his blade against Denas' as he then proceeded to bump his shoulder into the demon. Knocking the demon off balance, he struck Denas, cutting into the demon's flesh. The demon grabbed his arm in pain as he growled. "Well met, human!" He growled as he threw an explosive at Butch. Butch dodged to the side, and when the smoke cleared, Denas has already fled to go to the temple. Wasting no time, Butch ordered his troops to follow him in a charge. With that, Butch pursued the retreating enemy forces.

Ahead of the forces, the first demon troopers arrived at the temple entrance. With a grunt, the lead demon led the troops into the catacombs. One of the demons stepped on a stone, triggering a trap. A large spiked stone tablet came sliding down the hallway, forcing the led demon to growl in surprise as he barked an order to retreat. The demons ran as fast as they could, only to find the entrance blocked off by another spiked stone tablet. They screamed in terror as their cries of death could be heard by everyone else that were outside.

Denas arrived just in time. "What…what is this? Why aren't you imbeciles inside!" "Master! We were, but the door closed directly in front of us! And our brothers! We heard them scream inside." A demon muttered. Another demon screamed in fear and began to desert. "Deserted will be killed!" Denas screamed with a commanding bark as he shot out a spell at the deserting demon, killing him in an instant. Denas led the troops to another entrance and charged inside.

Butch arrived with his forces at the temple grounds. Seeing the demon forces rushing into an entrance, he ordered his troops to fire at that position. Killing a few demons, he then rushed with his men after them. Once inside the temple, Butch knew that there must be traps so, he took of into the ceiling to avoid triggering any trap triggers. Hovering, he fired the demon rifle he picked up at the running demons. One of the demons decided to fire back and stepped towards him in a shooting stance, accidently triggering a trap. Some spikes near him popped out of the narrow walls around him, instantly killing him and some of his comrades further down the tunnel. "Hah, idiot." Butch muttered as he followed after the spiked walls shift back into their positions. He looked at the mangled demon bodies that dropped to the ground after the spikes returned into their hiding places. "Urgh." He returned his glance to his men, warning them to be careful before continuing down the tunnel.

Butch flew further with some of his men tailing behind. Seconds later he entered the main chambers and within seconds, heard the sound of a wall sealing him from his troops. Only about 3 Angelic Paladins and 3 angelic archers had entered in with him. "This makes things a challenge." He looked ahead, the chamber is rather huge, but obviously, there are nooks and corners that they must navigate through the second labyrinth to reach the ritual site. The stone is at the end of the second labyrinth at the ritual area. Various demon warriors have already disarmed the traps and have setup defensive positions. "Come my men, we can do this! Forward!" Butch said as he charged the enemy line holed up ahead.

Butch used the shield to cover his men as the archers did what they can to fire at the handful of demon warriors that were returning fire with their dark magic. As soon as the fire stopped, the archers exchanged their own volley as Butch then leapt at the enemy line, slashing and cutting them up to pieces. One demon warrior managed to drive his lance at Butch, and since it was enchanted by dark magic, Butch was struck. He stumbled back, holding his bleeding side. "My lord!" A paladin shouted as he leapt towards the enemy that had took a stab at their leader. The demon prepared to finish Butch off when the paladin leapt in Butch's place and drove his sword up the demon's chest. The demon still stabbed in a dying reflex as the angelic paladin took the blow for Butch.

Butch was angered as he held his bleeding hide. "Wounding me is one thing, but forcing one of my men to risk their lives for me is another. You will pay, foul demon!" Butch said as he stuck his sword into the ground, sending earth-shattering energy around him, destroying demon warriors that were getting ready to attack him. Butch took to the ceiling, flying past as he unleashed earth elemental energies throughout the chambers, destroying the warriors that stood in his way. The remaining 5 soldiers that came into the dark temple with him watched their leader unleash a fury of power upon the demonic forces. They cheered as they charged on, to help their leader in any way as they followed in his destructive wake.

Denas lost his concentration as he was trying to conjure the corruption and destruction ritual of the Darashianish stone that stood before him. He turned around to see a demon warrior get blasted off his feet and come flying at him. Denas raised his weapon to block, slicing the mangled flying body into pieces as it came in contact with his blade. Denas stared at the smoke and debris generated by the constant unleashed fury of the earth embraced Rowdyruff boy. The smoke cleared and the lone hero stood in the spot where his best warriors had secured a nearly impenetrable defense. Looking past the hero, he noticed the wake of destruction that this mortal had done. Just him, and a few angelic warriors could get past all of his demons set up in here.

"Well met, Hero…but you won't survive this!" Denas growled as he threw a volley of energy blasts at Butch. Butch just rolled to the side and returned with a high powered eyebeam and then a forward lunge with the sword. Doing a round house kick to the demon general, he knocked him off balance and then struck with the sword. Denas stepped back, grabbed the side that Butch had cut, and groaned. "Gah." Without warning, Denas struck with his blade. Butch raised his blade to intercept it and they both engaged in a blade lock, each one struggled to gain the upper hand.

Butch gritted his teeth as he let out a howl of power as he overthrew the demon general's blade lock, and drove his sword deep into the demon general's side. Pulling it out quickly, he concentrated all of his power and beheaded the defeated general. Butch leapt back as the demon's corpse suddenly cracked as a bright light filled the cracks on the demonic body. The demon's corpse exploded in a flash of bright light as the forces of light banished him back to the pits of hell. The demon general's blade fell out of the disintegrating Denas hands as it hit the floor with a loud thud.

Butch let out a sigh of relief as the battle here was over. Now that he could rest, his body was way exerted. He collapsed on his back, exhausted, now feeling the full force of his exhaustion. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he passed in and out of consciousness.

While this is happening, something dark remained with Denas's abandoned sword. A dark glow still came from it. Within seconds, the blade exploded in dark energy as a blast of dark power rushed towards the stone, corrupting it and turning it into a dark red color. This noise forced Butch to rise back to consciousness as he realized what had happened. The sword was corrupting the stone. He picked up his sword and with as much strength he could muster, he brought his blade down upon the dark weapon, shattering it in a blow. The stream of dark energies flowing out of the blade to the stone suddenly stopped. The stone wasn't fully corrupted, but something didn't look right.

Butch let out a breath as he groaned again after destroying the blade. His remaining men had found a way to enter the chamber elsewhere. They looked at the stone and became worried. "Lord Butch, the stone isn't fully corrupted, but in the case of such an corruption and if it is stopped early, the stone will self destruct as a self measure to prevent further attempts, we have to escape!" The angels told him. Butch looked at the stone and saw their point. The stone was essentially getting brighter as though it was getting ready to go into meltdown. "There's nothing we can do? The stone will still be destroyed…" "Let's hope the others will have better luck, general. But now, we need to leave the temple with haste!" The angel advised him. Butch nodded and prepared to leave but collapsed. He was too exhausted. The angels didn't say anything as they picked him up and moved as fast as they can out of the chamber and out of the temple, taking to the skies.

Last thing Butch saw before he passed out into a day long slumber was the temple erupting in explosive earthen energies as the earth swallowed the ancient structure whole, before spewing it out like debris from a volcano. "_Rest, General Butch. You have done well…Stopping a demon lord from corrupting the stone completely before its destruction is good enough."_ The lord spoke to him in his mind as he was evacuated with his troops to meet up with Buttercup's forces in the East, in China.

Meanwhile, around the world, Boomer is making his way once again through the mountainside of the Himalayas. He growled as he lead his men through the snow covered peaks. "Why! Why does everyone of my adventures always have to do with snow?" He complained as he led his troops in hot pursuit of a demon general.

While Boomer trudged through the snow, his girlfriend Bubbles was charging across the plains of northern Scotland with her winged cavalry against an army of demon wyverns riders to dominate the area of the stone's burial site. The demons had summoned ancient wyvern dragons to aid in their mission. "Nothing I never fought!" She screamed as she let go a war cry as she took flight with her angels in their winged horse-steeds.

Buttercup in China was engaged in a deadly naval engagement against the demon hordes. The demons had commandeered human battleships and were shelling the coastline before sending their troops on shore. Helpless humans fought futilely against the demon commandeered ships. Buttercup and her forces "hopped" from ship to ship, hoping to overrun the demon occupants and retake the ship for the forces of good, and return fire on the demon ships. Currently their forces are low, but Demon reinforcements keep appear off the horizon. Buttercup doesn't know how much longer her army can keep this up. She prays that someone will come to her aid soon.

Brick and Blossom chased after Blarina and her two closest generals as she left an wake of destruction southeast, towards the heart of Africa. Deadly skirmishes were encountered frequently during the chase. Nonetheless, the two will push on, as they led their forces deeper into Africa, after the menacing Blarina.

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry once again that this took a long while to finish. I had a really, really long stretch of writer's block. But now the ideas are flowing again! In the next chapter, Butch will arrive to aid buttercup and her naval battle, and maybe a few more tidbits of the other armies. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Oriental Sea

Heroes From Above: Black Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or anything that relates to them. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the main plot of this story.

A/N: Hi again everyone. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the much-anticipated chapter 8! 

Chapter 8: Oriental Sea

Butch woke up to feel the wind of the fresh air blowing against his face as he assessed his surroundings. He realized he was flying not on his own accord and not expecting to be on some sort of winged horse, he nearly fell of the saddle. The angelic comrade sitting behind him secured and assured him. "General Butch, you're awake. We're headed northeast once we passed by Madagascar. We'll arrive straight along the pacific, to lend General Buttercup and her naval forces." Butch shook off the grogginess and felt his wound on his hide. It had healed fully. "How long I've been out?" "Since the last 3 hours, sir. We were really worried we were going to lose you sir." "Hah, it's gonna take more than that to destroy me. Let's hurry up then, Buttercup's gonna need our assistance." Butch muttered with pride. The angelic rider nodded to the general that was riding with him and raised his sword. With a signal, the other angelic riders and angel troopers gave a cheer and sped up their flight.

Buttercup watched as an enemy ship loomed closer towards the ship she has commandeered with her forces. The enemy ship fired their cannons and Buttercup jumped to the side as a cannon shell struck the bulkhead behind her. She shook off the debris and cursed. Her own ship's cannons whirled around and returned fire. Soon, the enemy ship loomed closer. "We're having a modern naval battle and they look like they're preparing to board our ship." Buttercup muttered. "Troops! Prepare to repel boarders!"

Butch arrived just a few minutes later, as he scanned the battle below. Several human ships were burning and sinking while some of them had the demonic flags raised on top to signify the change of command. Only one ship remains under friendly control as Buttercup could be seen giving the commands. Butch saw the ship and the enemy it was trying to fend off. Without delay, Butch checked to make sure his weapon was ready. "Take me down there now!" He muttered with an order as they all dived.

As the reinforcements dived, Buttercup was using her bow to shoot energy blasts at the enemy forces on the other ship as it inched closer. Someone was calling her name and she looked around. "Buttercup!" Came the voice and she looked up. Her eyes lit up with relief and joy as she saw Butch stand up from a winged horse and dive off, taking flight and diving straight onto the enemy ship. "Cease fire on the cannons!" She barked as she watched Butch's army land and board the demon ship. Butch and his forces quickly overwhelmed the demon defenders onboard. "I've never seen him this strong…" She muttered. She aimed her bow at any of the enemies she could target and fired. Lending whatever assistance she could, she ordered her archers to fire at the demon defenders.

Within 2 minutes, the demonic flag was torn off the mast as the angels raised their flag over the mast of the defeated vessel. The ship's engines reversed as Buttercup flew aboard to see Butch. As soon as she saw him, she went over and kissed him. Hugging him, she cried a little. "What's wrong, girl?" He said as he held her. "Nothing…it's just…I've thought we were done for…and I guess I didn't notice just how much I miss you." Butch laughed a little. "It's just one day Buttercup. Well…actually I really missed you too." With that, he kissed her and held her a bit. He nodded to the angel commander and the two ships advanced towards the rest of the demonic fleet, which will take a few minutes, enough time for their men to rest before the next battle.

Butch stopped the embrace and then called the angels leaders under both Butch and Buttercup's command to pool intelligence and tactics for the on going battle. Together, the couple and their best men studied the newly acquired area reconnaissance that the angels picked up upon arriving. Several ships were already overrun by demon armies and used to defend the bay of Guang Zhou Province, China. Butch stepped outside and viewed the coast of the bay with a pair of binoculars. The former Chinese naval base was turned into a demon command post, and the foundries that produced ships were pumping out strange ships never seen by human eyes at a considerable rate.

Their angel aid noticed those ships. "Demon Dreadnoughts. I've haven't seen those ships in battle since the last time we banished the demons several Millennia ago. They are built using whatever design of ships they can capture and using dark demonic energy, they turn scrap materials into their hulking battleships in a very short time. This time they have the power of steel of the modern human battleships. They will be harder to destroy. Far harder than these captured Chinese destroyers." The angel sighed as he thought of the grim situation. Turning to Butch and Buttercup. "Commanders, I'm afraid we have to strike as soon as possible, before they can build up the rest of their fleet."

Butch took another look at the naval base and agreed. He nodded and went back into the Bridge. Buttercup followed behind as she watched him planned the attack. She always liked the way he looked like when he's like a tactician. "_I swear, it's like I'm in love with an amazing commander!"_ She thought. Her thoughts were cut short when he spoke up. "Alright, we've got a plan. The enemy has the direct approach towards the bay heavily defended. But the western coastlines aren't that heavily defended yet, as they are not expecting that much forces to scale those cliffs over there," Butch said as he pointed at the western cliffs. "We'll go on land, and attack the naval base from the rear, as well securing a command post near by to see if we can stop the occupation deep inside China. Everyone clear!" He beckoned. Cheers of support came from their troops. "Alright! Let's fight for the liberation of China again!" With that, he watched as their crew set a new course westward, as far away from the enemy fleet as possible, on a collision course with the cliffs.

Two enemy destroyers have noticed the presence and have diverted from their patrols to intercept the two allied ships. Angel boarding teams were chosen to fly across to the attacking ships and attempt to commandeer them if possible, to perhaps continue to pound the enemy navy from afar, so Butch can attack from two fronts. Buttercup watched as the ship drew closer to the cliffs. Just then a shell struck the command bridge on board their ship. Buttercup was knocked to the ground by the blast as she suffered from the shellshock. She wasn't really injured, but she couldn't react very well as she was stunned by the blast. "…ttercup! Buttercup! Are you alright?…" She heard as her vision focused lightly to make out the blur of Butch standing beside her. "Don't worry! You'll be fine. I'm getting you out of here!" Butchsaid without delay, grabbed Buttercup and slung her on his shoulder.

Running out, he saw that the intercepting demon controlled destroyer was firing their cannons. Another shell struck the deck near the two as Butch quickly shielded her from the blast. The shellshock faded from Buttercup only to return in a milder form. She could see again however. Butch was dazed a little but he could make out the coast. The ship was now in a dead man's course. They will collide with the cliffs. "Everyone abandon ship and head inland!" He commanded as he took to the skies. The enemy ship fired the heavy anti air Gatling guns at the fliers as they zipped to avoid being hit. Butch was still dazed but nonetheless, he flew skillfully.

Landing on the top of the cliff, he immediately took Buttercup to a nearby cave and took cover with her. He sat with her and waited for their dazed senses to return. "You okay baby?" She asked him. She gasped as she felt blood dripping from his side. "Those rounds…they didn't hit you did they?" Butch soon forgot about his dazed senses and his concern for her safety and recalled his own suffering. Apparently the demons have enchanted the captured weapons with a dark spell. They tore through the rowdyruff's side like bullets made out of solid duranium alloy. Butch groaned as he was bleeding quite much. Buttercup became very concerned and checked his wounds. "Oh shit. This really looks bad! No exit wound…" She tore a cloth from her skirt and quickly tied it around his bleeding waist. "You'll be okay. Of course you'll be okay. You can't die…you cannot leave me here…you…" She panicked as she struggled tostop his bleeding. Butch smiled weakly and stopped her when it didn't look like it was bleeding that much. Standing up, he grabbed his sword and tried to walk out of the cave. He dropped to his knees from the lack of strength due to his bleeding. "You can't fight! You must wait and heal up!" She urged him as she cried some tears.

"But the battle has just started, I must rally the troops…" With that, he suddenly passed out in her arms. "Butch! Butch! Answer me!" Just then an angel trooper rushed in and looked shocked. "Commander Butch…is he?"The trooper asked.Buttercup quickly felt his pulse. "He's still alive, his pulse is weak. I don't know, I think a bullet from the Gatling cannons hit him. But it's impossible, how can the demons know about our weakness?" The angel quickly rushed to the unconscious Butch's side. "Buttercup, please calm down. I can heal him. They might have enchanted the ordnance to pierce anything. If we get that enchanted round out of him, I think he will make a full recovery, just like before…" "Before? What do you mean before?" The trooper replied to Buttercup. "The commander was gravely wounded fighting against the demon general at Brazil. We thought he won't be able to make it until we removed the demonic presence from his body."

The angel moved without a warning and casted a light holy healing spell on Butch's side, drawing out the .50 caliber round that penetrated his flesh and mending the flesh within. Soon after, butch's natural healing abilities kicked in rapidly and soon he was good as new. "Just as I thought. He's fine now, commander Buttercup. I'll rally some of my brothers to defend you two at this position until he is rested to move out. I must go find the others that have landed. I got word that our ships were completely destroyed. Most of everyone made their way on shore. The boarding teams sent to commander the ships that attacked us were completely decimated."

Buttercup nodded with tears of relief andconcern asthe planButch has thought up almost costhim his life.She held Butch's head as she waited for him to wake. "I love you. I knew you wouldn't give in." She muttered quietly as she held him. She soon feel asleep as she had been fighting all day. The angel warriors had taken shelter under some other caves nearby to hide from the demon patrols. They needed some rest before the assault. The sun was starting to set. They hope to attack first thing tomorrow morning. For now, they hope they can avoid detection.

Meanwhile, somewhere north of the naval base, demon general Klasi was busy with pushing his troops to find the stone. "Find it or you will die a slow death!" He growled. He had heard that angelic forces have landed near by. "And you! Take a division and head to the fields. Flush out the enemy! I want all defenses here at the command post secured. Burn the fields around them to smoke them out if you have to! I don't want them to interfere!" With that, he went back to his impatient babbling and growling as he kicked another imbecil demon warrior in the gut. "Get moving!"

A/N: Will Butch wake up in time to rally with buttercup to stop Klasi? Will they survive the night? How are the others doing on their part? Well, find out in the next chapter of, "Heroes from above: Black storm!"

Stay tuned for the next chapter, and thank you for reading. Sorry it took some time.


End file.
